


Support

by Kwehlous



Series: SHIELDS [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Character, Double Penetration, M/M, Sensory Overload, Slight Femdom, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwehlous/pseuds/Kwehlous
Summary: Ignis sometimes needs Shields against a world always in the dark.





	Support

Ignis never askes for anything from his King and Queen. But by the time that he does, he's ravenous.

 

\--

 

"G-gladio…"

 

The man strokes over Ignis' scarred face, his other hand wrapped solid over his body where they laid down together.

 

"We have you," he whispers as Nyx slides his cock against Ignis' stretched hole, already full of Gladio's length.

 

"Relax, sweet man…" Nyx strokes his hand in the dip of Ignis' back, almost reverently. He starts to push in, and Ignis grips Gladio's shoulders underneath him, every sensation amplified by his lack of sight. The pain, the gaping of the intrusion, the searing heat radiating through him.

 

Gladio holds on tight as he squirms, listening for his safe word. Keeping aware of any tapping out. None come, and bit by bit, Nyx sheaths into the royal advisor.

 

"Don't move, you two."

 

Ignis is shaking between the two Shields, cock drizzling over Gladio's abs and running off his body, dampening the sheets. He flinches when he feels the Queen's touch, even though he heard her approach the bed by the petite padding of her feet.

 

He leans into her pets, enjoying her nails dragging across his scalp. "Your Majesty…"

 

"Color, Scientia?"

 

"Green."

 

He feels a pulse of magic go through his body, and Luna hums in disapproval. "Do not fib."

 

"My apologies… but… I _am_ fine…"

 

"It's what he wanted, Luna. Don’t baby him."

 

Ignis swallows down a whine in hearing his King in front of him and to his left. He loves him for this, for allowing him this release, for letting him borrow his Shields to block the world out for a while in blindingly intense pleasure.

 

"My Queen… I am okay… I promise…"

 

He sinks into her hands as she continues to pet him, and gently, he turns his head, kissing her palm.  She leans down and kisses the crown of his head, then backs away. It isn't until she is settled back where she was sitting that she snaps her fingers, and the Shields begin to move.

 

The world is full, active, hot, molten, and Ignis' mind turns off, blanks out, and simply exists. He's an open nerve, living solely off the cocks stretching him beyond limits, the supple touches and grips of the Shields, and Gladio's lips covering his own with Nyx washing affection over his back and shoulders and neck.

 

"More," he cries, "Give me all of it!"

 

When the world stops bleeding white, and Ignis regains his wit, he was alone save for a note writing in braille. He smells the waft of Gladiolus' preferred soap and predicted it was him who brought him back to his chambers.

 

_> You need anything at all, ask again. We're here for you always.<_

 

Ignis smiles into the fluffiness of his pillows and allows the hefty soreness in his back to make his world warm and alive despite the dark.


End file.
